


bloom

by knaps



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Aftercare, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knaps/pseuds/knaps
Summary: Five times Bram practiced good aftercare, and one time Simon did.





	bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Aftercare refers to the time and attention you give your sexual partner after an intense sexual experience. It's most common in the BDSM community, but everyone should practice good aftercare. Understand what your partner needs after sex, and talk about how you can reconnect, especially if one of you is in a more submissive role. 
> 
> That being said, this fic does not contain heavy BDSM aspects, although there is mention of bondage and slightly rougher sex. All of it is consensual, loving, and as you might have already guessed, involves aftercare. This piece spans years of time, starting when they're eighteen.

_i._

The door to Simon’s bedroom is closed for once, a benefit of being in the house alone for a few hours. It’s a rare opportunity they gladly take advantage of, and that’s how Bram finds himself laying between his boyfriends’ legs, slowly pulling down his jeans. Simon shifts restlessly on the bed, reaching for Bram as soon as the jeans are tossed onto the floor, and Bram crawls up the bed until he’s resting on top of Simon, their lips meeting in a warm kiss.

“Take off your shirt already,” Simon mumbles against Bram’s lips, tugging at the shirt until Bram sits up and lets Simon pull it over his head. It hits the floor near the jeans as Simon pulls Bram back down for another kiss.

“Always so impatient,” Bram whispers as he trails kisses down Simon’s jaw and to his neck, following a familiar trail down to Simon’s collarbones. He slides his hands up Simon’s sides, his fingers rubbing over Simon’s nipples, and Simon gasps loudly.

“Well, when you do things like that,” Simon manages to say before he moans, body sinking into the bed as Bram moves his mouth down to cover one of Simon’s nipples. He uses his other hand to grip Simon’s hip, pressing down just enough to make Simon squirm.

Sliding his hand down again, he runs his fingers along where Simon’s straining against his boxers, and that makes Simon shudder. Mouth still around Simon’s nipple, Bram pushes his boxers down with one hand. It’s a little awkward, but Simon lifts his hips enough to make it work. Simon makes a soft noise in the back of his throat when Bram tosses his last article of clothing on the floor.

“Bram,” Simon sighs, one hand gripping Bram’s bicep, the other grasping the pillow under his head. Bram hums in response, finally moving to kiss a line down Simon’s stomach until he reaches the soft skin of Simon’s hips.

“Is this okay?” Bram asks when he pauses, hands gripping the softness of Simon’s hips. He looks up and almost smiles at the way Simon is looking down at him; head propped up against the pillows, hair a complete mess, eyes more black than gray.

“God, yes, please keep going,” Simon whispers, his head tilting back when Bram presses his thumbs into his hips. “Please never stop touching me.”

Bram almost laughs at that, the absurdity of a situation where he’d ever want to stop touching Simon. He digs his fingers into Simon’s hips in a silent response, and Simon whines a little.

Bram lets go of one hip to reach down and wrap his hand around the base of Simon’s dick, and that gets Simon’s automatic attention. His head snaps back down to watch, mouth parted slightly, as Bram presses his tongue to the slit. It always makes Simon react the same way, and he doesn’t disappoint.

“Bram, babe, oh my god,” Simon rambles, his back arching off the bed as Bram does it over and over, teasing just the head, until Simon is reaching down to tap his cheek. “If you don’t stop, this is going to be embarrassingly quick.”

“What if I want that?” Bram asks, and Simon whines high in the back of his throat.

“Bram,” he sighs out, closing his eyes for a moment, and that’s when Bram takes Simon into his mouth, sinking down as far as he can go without gagging. Simon’s body goes taut at the sudden sensation, and when Bram looks up again, Simon’s head is thrown back against the pillows, one hand tangled up in his hair. His glasses are perched precariously on his nose, and Bram’s surprised neither of them have taken them off yet.

Bram squeezes the base once before he starts moving his head up and down, slowly working on controlling his gag reflex enough to let Simon hit the back of his throat once or twice. Each time, Simon gasps loudly and squirms, Bram keeping a hand on his hips to keep him from bucking up into Bram’s mouth.

“Oh, fuck fuck fuck fuck,” Simon chants out the second time, his head tilting down to look at Bram. They lock eyes and Bram takes the opportunity to suck in his cheeks and swallow around Simon. It’s something he started doing only recently, and Simon’s mouth opens wide as he moans, his eyes rolling back in his head a bit.

“Bram, Bram, babe, I’m going to – oh my god, I’m going to come,” Simon warns, reaching down and tapping Bram’s cheek. It’s their little signal, for when they can’t talk, but they use it even when they can.

Bram just nods slightly, keeping Simon in his mouth as he continues to move his head, flattening his tongue around the underside of Simon’s dick until Simon’s stomach muscles begin to tense. Letting go of the base of his dick, Bram reaches down with one hand to cups Simon’s balls, and that’s what does it.

“Oh, fuck,” Simon moans out as he comes, his head pushing back almost painfully into the pillow, his hand squeezing around his own hair. Bram keeps his mouth on him, swallowing all that he can before he licks over Simon’s softening dick one last time. When he looks up, Bram isn’t surprised to see that Simon’s eyes are closed and his mouth is open slightly.

Bram shifts his hips, aware that he’s painfully hard in his sweats, and he pushes himself up on his hands and knees to crawl up Simon’s body. Simon makes a small noise in the back of his throat, his eyes open slightly as he reaches for the waistband of Bram’s pants.

Together, they push Bram’s pants down enough for Simon to get a hand around Bram’s dick, and Bram hides his face in Simon’s neck as Simon works his hand over him. He knows he’s going to come embarrassingly quick, worked up from making out and watching Simon come undone under his mouth, but he knows Simon doesn’t care.

“Bram,” Simon whispers into his ear, pressing his thumb into the slit, and Bram’s body shudders. “Bram, babe, come on.”

Simon uses his free hand to reach around and grip Bram’s ass, fingers digging in. Bram reaches up and tangles his hand in Simon’s hair, gripping it tightly as his orgasm builds and then bursts.

“Fuck, Simon,” he gasps out into the shell of Simon’s ear, body going stiff as he comes on Simon’s stomach. His hand flexes in Simon’s hair and he knows it’s probably painful, so he lets go as soon as his senses come back to him. He has enough awareness to roll over and land next to Simon, not in the mood to get come all over his own stomach. He lays there for a moment, letting the euphoria of his orgasm be the only thing in his mind.

Simon whimpers next to him, and he opens his eyes as Simon reaches for him. Bram bends up to kiss Simon’s forehead before he rolls off the edge of the bed.

“Simon, babe, I need to grab some tissues,” he says, grabbing the box from Simon’s desk. When he gets back to the bed, Simon grabs onto him and clings, even as Bram attempts to wipe the come off Simon’s chest. When he finally finishes, Bram lets Simon crowd up against him, arms wrapping tightly around Bram’s torso.

“Si?” Bram whispers, and Simon whimpers again.

“Please, hold me,” Simon breathes, and Bram wraps his arms around Simon’s shoulders in a flash. Simon’s always a little cuddly after sex, but he’s never seemed this needy. Bram reaches down and pulls the blanket over their bodies, tangling their legs together. Simon’s fingers are pressing into his back muscles, gripping him as close as possible, and Bram runs his fingers along Simon’s spine.

“Are you okay?” he whispers after a few minutes of Simon clinging to him, and he feels Simon nod slightly.

“I feel floaty,” Simon replies, his voice sounding far away. Bram holds him a little tighter.

“I got you,” Bram whispers, kissing the side of Simon’s head.

“You’ll keep me from floating away?” Simon asks, his face scrunching up against Bram’s shoulder.

“Always, babe,” Bram replies softly, and Simon hums happily.

_ii._

It’s humid and hot under the two layers of blankets covering their bodies, but Simon’s room is always cold, even with the heat cranked all the way up. There’s snow falling outside, and while originally that had ruined a few of their plans, they’ve made new ones.

Simon buries his face farther into his pillow as Bram slides in a third finger, slick with lube and copious amounts of sweat. He presses up slightly, his back arching as Bram leans over him, mouth attached to the back of Simon’s shoulder.

“Please,” Simon whispers, a string of other words coming out incoherently as he grips the pillows, eyes squeezed shut. Bram turns his hand and presses in a bit deeper, fingers flexing inside tight heat. He has a singular destination in mind, and he knows how to get there.

Sitting back on his haunches, Bram lets the blanket fall away from Simon a bit, stuck to the sweat on Bram’s shoulders, as he trails his hand down to press at the small of Simon’s back. Simon gasps, pressing his ass back into Bram’s hand, hands flexing around the edges of the pillow.

Goosebumps cover Simon’s back as the cool air reaches his skin, and he shifts restlessly under Bram’s hand. He presses his thighs into the bed, legs spreading as he lifts himself up slightly, giving Bram a better angle.

“So pretty,” Bram whispers, and he knows Simon hears him by the soft whine the pillow attempts to muffle.

“Bram, please,” Simon gasps, grinding his hips back, and Bram feels desire course through every part of his body.

He wiggles his middle finger and then he feels it, the soft nub that has Simon crying out, mouth open wide as he pants heavily. Bram smiles to himself and presses on the nerves again, and he’s rewarded with a whole-body shudder.

“Fuck, oh my god,” Simon moans, reaching up to grip his own hair. Bram bats his hand away and threads his free hand through Simon’s hair, pulling on it slightly. The grip lifts Simon’s head from the pillows, and Bram can see a little wet spot from where Simon’s been panting.

“Right there?” Bram asks, because even though he knows exactly what he’s found, he enjoys the blissed-out noises Simon makes.

“Yeah, Bram, please, right there,” Simon whines, holding himself up on his elbows as Bram keeps the tight grip on his hair. He runs his fingers over Simon’s prostate again, and Simon’s neck goes lax, trying to drop down, but Bram keeps his head up.

“Let me hear you, Simon,” Bram says, and Simon chokes out a sob at the pressure from Bram’s fingers, moving steadily over the nerves now. Bram doesn’t let up until he’s sure Simon’s about to cry, pulling back a bit to scissor his fingers, continuing to open Simon up. Bram’s pretty sure Simon won’t make it past fingering, and Bram’s perfectly okay with that. They have a whole weekend inside, what with how the snow’s still falling.

Bram presses in again and Simon shakes, his shoulders tensing up to his ears. Bram lets go of his hair to trail his blunt nails down Simon’s back, and Simon collapses back onto his chest as the sensations.

“Please, Bram, babe, I –“ Simon cuts off, moaning loudly as Bram’s hand grips his ass.

“What babe?” Bram asks calmly, and Simon whines.

“I need – something, please, I’m so close,” he babbles, hips shifting again, searching for any bit of friction. Bram places his hand flat on the small of Simon’s back and presses down, stilling his movements, and Simon buries his face in the pillow.

“Tell me what you need,” Bram says, leaning up again to press a kiss to the back of Simon’s shoulder. He kisses along the side of Simon’s head, coaxing him out of the pillow as he pulls his fingers back slightly, giving his wrist a short break as he hovers over his boyfriend.

Simon mumbles something into the pillow, something Bram can barely hear, and Bram uses a finger at the tip of Simon’s nose to pull his face from the pillow. Simon’s cheeks are bright red, eyes still squeezed shut, and Bram runs his thumb over the delicate skin of Simon’s eye lids.

“What was that, darling?” Bram asks, and Simon whimpers. He gets redder as he repeats himself, and Bram’s entire body goes hot.

He leans back on his haunches, pressing his fingers back in until he finds Simon’s prostate again, middle finger moving over it in a continuous motion. When Simon begins to squirm, Bram lifts his hand and brings it down with a loud _smack._

“Oh, god,” Simon gasps as he jolts, his face impossibly red now.

“Is that what you wanted?” Bram asks, and Simon nods eagerly.

“Please, Bram,” Simon starts to say, and Bram brings his hand down on the other cheek. The sound is sharp and quick, but Simon’s shaking now, his head pushing down into the bed as his shoulders lift.

Bram does it again, and he watches in fascination as the pale skin of Simon’s ass tinges a little pink. Knowing Simon’s impossibly close, ready to burst, Bram moves his fingers a little faster, a little rougher, and brings his hand down one last time.

Simon cries out as his body shakes, his legs coming together as he finally comes, dick trapped between his body and the bed. Bram continues to move his fingers as Simon orgasms, keeping up pressure until he’s sure it’s too much, pulling back and out as Simon’s shoulders collapse and he flattens onto the bed. His back continues to move as he breathes deeply, hands still tight around the edges of the pillow. Bram grabs the hand towel they’d had the sense to put on the nightstand, wiping off his hands. He wipes a bit of the lube off Simon’s legs, knowing they’ll need a full shower to really get clean, before he collapses onto the bed next to Simon.

The only sounds in the room are coming from Simon’s computer, still open and playing music, and the deep breaths Simon’s trying to take. Bram wraps his arms around his boyfriend and pulls him in tight, manhandling him until Simon’s curled up against his chest. He pulls the blanket back up, both shivering, and Simon makes a noise in the back of his throat.

“You’re okay, I got you babe,” Bram whispers, keeping a hand firm on Simon’s back. He knows now, what to do in this situation, after a quick Google search when he was eighteen. It doesn’t happen all the time, but when it does, Bram’s prepared. It helps that they’d talked at length about it after the first time.

“Bram,” Simon whispers, shifting slightly to get more comfortable. Bram lets Simon settle again before he begins to rub Simon’s back. The action only makes Simon heavier in his arms, but he hums happily.

“I love you, Simon. I love you, so much,” Bram whispers into his ear, and he feels Simon’s lip purse against his collarbone. It’s the most movement he’s going to get out of Simon for a while, and he doesn’t mind. Shimming down the bed, Bram brings them face to face, using the hand not trapped under Simon’s body to cup his jaw gently. Simon smiles, eyes still closed, and Bram runs his thumb along Simon’s cheekbones.

“You’re so beautiful,” Bram whispers, leaning in to press small kisses along Simon’s jaw. He feels Simon shake a little, the physical aspect of a small giggle, even if there is no sound yet. He keeps kissing along Simon’s face, following the line of his jaw to his chin, and then up and over his cheeks. He’s kissing Simon’s eyelids when he feels them flutter, and he pulls back in time to see Simon open his eyes.

“Hi,” Bram whispers, caressing Simon’s cheek with his thumb. Simon smiles at him, his eyes crinkling a bit. He smacks his lips together a few times, and Bram pushes himself up to grab the water bottle from the nightstand. “Here, drink some.”

Bram sits them up a bit and Simon brings the water bottle to his mouth, taking a few small sips. He smacks his lips a couple more times, sticking his tongue out before taking one final sip. Bram places the water bottle back on the nightstand before they lay back down.

“Hi,” Simon croaks, his voice still a bit rough. Bram smiles at him regardless.

“Are you okay?” he asks, and Simon nods.

“Yeah, babe. That was fantastic,” Simon whispers, closing his eyes again as Bram cups his jaw.

“Even the… the spanking?” Bram asks, and Simon’s cheeks flush again.

“That… yeah,” he says as he nods, moving to hide his face in Bram’s neck. Bram lets him, holding Simon close, tangling a hand in his blond hair.

“I didn’t know you liked that,” Bram says and Simon laughs.

“I didn’t either. It just came to me,” Simon says, still hiding his face. Bram nods.

“It was hot,” Bram says, and Simon moves his face out of Bram’s neck to look up at him. His eyes are still heavy, but what Bram can see is clear and alert.

“You’ll do it again?” Simon asks, and Bram nods.

“Whatever you want, babe,” Bram says, and Simon shakes his head.

“Whatever I want, and you’re comfortable doing,” Simon clarifies, and Bram smiles at him.

“I… want to do it again,” Bram whispers slowly, and Simon smiles. He purses his lips and Bram bends down to kiss him, soft and unhurried as the snow continues to fall outside.

_iii._

The fabric around Simon’s wrists strains as he pulls, elbows knocking together above his face as he grinds his hips down on Bram’s fingers. There’s one pillow behind his head, another under his hips, and the blanket’s somewhere on the floor. They have the apartment to themselves, Bram’s roommate out for the day, and they’re taking full advantage of the opportunity to have loud sex.

“Bram, stop teasing,” Simon gasps out, letting his elbows fall back to the bed, arching his back in a nonverbal plea to get his fiancé to hurry up. Bram just tuts, bringing a hand up to press on Simon’s chest until Simon falls back against the bed.

“You’re always so impatient,” Bram mumbles, picking up the lube and pouring a little more on his fingers. Simon huffs, his head tilting back as Bram runs his fingers over Simon’s prostate.

“Oh,” Simon gasps, his thighs shaking. Bram brings a hand up under Simon’s knee, pressing down towards the bed as he continues to move his fingers inside of Simon.

“I thought you said,” Simon grunts, shifting his hips restlessly, “that you were going to fuck me.”

“I did,” Bram agrees, smiling up at Simon. Simon’s mouth is turned down in a frown, his eyes half lidded. He wiggles his hips again and Bram gives in, pulling his fingers out and wiping them off on the towel that’s laid over the pillow under Simon’s hips.

Simon hums happily as Bram slicks himself up, eyes closing as Bram trails a single finger from the base of Simon’s dick to the tip. His whole-body shudders, arms flexing against the old ties keeping his hands up against the headboard.

“One day these ties will break,” Simon says as Bram slides his palms up Simon’s thighs to the soft skin behind his knees, pressing Simon’s legs back towards his chest. His ankles rest on Bram’s shoulders, and Bram presses a soft kiss to each.

“You keep thinking that,” Bram says, holding onto Simon’s hips as he presses in. Any response Simon has is lost as his mouth hangs open, head pushing back into the pillow as Bram sinks into him. Bram keeps a solid grip on Simon’s hips, holding himself still as he feels Simon stretch around him. Even with the amount of prep they do, Simon’s always a little tight.

Bram waits for Simon’s breathing to even out before he moves, running his hands back up to under Simon’s knees, gripping there tightly before he pulls back and pushes in again. Simon gasps, his hands gripping the slats of the headboard, the only thing he can reach. His mouth is hanging open and his chest is flush, and Bram’s sure he’s never felt more in love.

“Bram, babe, please,” Simon whines, and Bram shuffles on his knees until he’s as close to Simon as possible, keeping his legs held open as he begins to move. Simon moans, his eyes squeezed shut as Bram begins to build up a steady rhythm. The bed creaks a bit under them on a harder thrust, and Simon cries out.

“Just like that, babe, _please_ ,” Simon manages to get out before Bram pushes into him again, just as hard, and he watches the fabric around Simon’s wrists tighten. Simon’s elbows knock together, covering his eyes as he pants out heavily. Bram lets go of Simon’s legs and plants his hands on the bed on either side of Simon’s head, leaning down so his mouth is right next to Simon’s ear.

“Just like that, baby?” he whispers, and Simon whines high in the back of his throat. He presses his arms around Bram’s head as Bram continues to pound into him, the bedframe creaking slightly. “You like when I tie you up and fuck you hard?”

“ _Bram,”_ Simon whimpers, his legs beginning to shake where they’re wrapped around Bram’s waist, ankles hooked at the base of Bram’s spine. Bram knows that Simon’s close, and with just a little more, he’ll be spilling onto their chests. Bram shifts so he’s leaning on his elbows, burying his face in Simon’s neck. He nudges Simon’s head until he can wrap his lips around Simon’s earlobe, smiling to himself at the full body shudder he gets in return.

Bram moans into Simon’s ear, his stomach coiling tightly as he brings a hand down between them to wrap two fingers around one of Simon’s nipples. Simon gasps, his chest arching up into Bram’s hand, and then he’s moaning.

“Bram, _oh my god,”_ Simon shouts as he comes, spilling over his stomach and getting some up on Bram’s hands. He clenches down around Bram and the added pressure is all Bram needs, body spasming as he comes.

He allows himself a moment of hiding his face in Simon’s neck, mumbling “I love you, I love you, I love you” over and over again against Simon’s soft skin. Simon’s legs fall from his waist after a moment, and it’s then that Bram realizes what’s probably going on.

“Simon, love,” Bram whispers, wincing as he sits up on his hands. Simon’s eyes are closed, his mouth hanging open slightly, every feature on his face slack. Bram reaches up and quickly undoes the knot’s he’d tied around Simon’s wrists, lowering Simon’s hands back down to his side gently. Simon shifts his shoulders around, and Bram leans down to kiss over his neck and shoulder muscles.

“I’ve got you babe,” Bram mumbles as he pulls out, both of them wincing slightly at the feeling. Simon closes his legs immediately, and Bram moves to lay down next to him as Simon rolls over onto his side, face still slack. Bram wraps his arms around his fiancé, cuddling him into his chest in a tight embrace. Simon lets out a soft sigh, his fingers gently poking into Bram as his hands make grabbing motions.

“I love you, so much, Simon,” Bram whispers after a moment, and he hears Simon make a happy noise in the back of his throat. Eyelashes flutter against his collarbone, and then lips ghost over his skin. Bram smiles, tightening his hold on Simon.

Tilting his head back, Bram’s able to see Simon’s face, and he smiles when Simon looks up at him. His eyes are still a little heavy, but he’s smiling and there’s a few crinkles by his eyes. Bram’s stomach erupts in butterflies.

“Where are you babe?” Bram whispers, and Simon smacks his lips.

“I’m… almost down,” Simon mumbles, Bram bringing a hand up to caress Simon’s cheek.  Bram leans in and presses soft kisses to Simon’s lips, their noses rubbing together as Simon continues to come back to himself. His arms move to wrap around Bram’s neck, and then his lips move a little firmer against Bram’s, and they both sigh happily when they kiss and don’t break apart right away.

“We need to clean up,” Bram whispers when their lips finally slip apart, and Simon groans softly.

“I do not want to get up,” he says, and Bram rolls his eyes.

“We have to, otherwise we’re getting the sheets dirty,” Bram rationalizes, to which Simon huffs.

“Can I say something first? About the sex?”

“Please,” Bram replies, and Simon takes a deep breath.

“I really, uh… I really liked the deep sexy voice you had going on,” Simon says quietly, and Bram runs his fingers down Simon’s spine.

“I’ll remember that,” Bram replies, and Simon smiles at him.

“Good. Now, give me a few more minutes of cuddling and I’ll be ready to shower.”

_iv._

Bram runs his hands down Simon’s sides, his hands stopping at the slight pudge of Simon’s hips and gripping tightly. He pulls the hips back against him, and Simon lets out a low moan from where his face is buried in his arms. His hands are fisted in the sheets and pillows, knuckles white at the force of his grip. Bram pulls back and pushes in again, Simon’s shoulders shuddering.

“You’re so fucking perfect,” Bram says, hands flexing at Simon’s hips. He digs his thumbs into the divots of Simon’s back and Simon’s back arches, his neck tilting back. His mouth hangs open as he pants, shoulder blades pushes together as his arms splay out farther. His hips keep moving back against Bram, the slap of their skin echoing around their bedroom.

“ _Babe,_ ” Simon whines, and Bram knows he’s found Simon’s prostate by the way his back muscles clench. One of his hands starts to inch it’s way down the bed, and Bram leans forward to grab it, holding it down under his full weight. Simon whines again.

“Don’t,” Bram says lowly into Simon’s ear, waiting for Simon to nod before he pushes himself back up, hands returning to their places on Simon’s hips. He grinds in slowly now, slowing down the pace. Simon tries to push back, get back the rhythm that was getting him close, but Bram holds him tight.

“You need something else, baby?” Bram asks, and Simon nods his head quickly. His hair flops as he does, heavy with sweat. Bram widens his legs slightly, forcing Simon to spread his legs slightly. It changes the position a bit, but allows Bram more stability to lean back slightly and do what he wants to do next.

The first slap lands firmly on the right cheek and Simon’s face falls into the mattress as he moans. Bram keeps up his slow pace, their bodies jolting together each time Simon’s ass meets Bram’s hips.

“Like that?” Bram asks, and Simon turns his head enough for his mouth to be uncovered.

“ _Please_ , babe, like that,” he moans, so Bram does it again. The next slap lands on the left cheek, and Bram watches in fascination as Simon’s face flushes, mouth hanging open slightly as he moans. Simon’s hands are loose on the bed now, no longer fisted tightly in any material they can find. When Bram smacks his ass again, Simon’s hands slide across the bed toward his head.

Quickening his pace slightly, his own orgasm building, Bram continues to smack Simon’s ass at random intervals, keeping an eye on Simon’s face. One of Simon’s hands fist up into his hair, appearing to pull slightly, and Bram reaches up to push the hand back down onto the bed. Simon makes a noise in the back of his throat, and then Bram’s tangling his fingers in Simon’s hair, pulling.

Simon’s hand scramble on the bed, pushing himself up slightly to arch back into Bram’s hand. Simon’s neck arches back, almost uncomfortably, and he moans deeply as Bram pulls him back a little further.

“Baby?” Bram says, slowing down a bit, but Simon’s shaking his head.

“It’s good, so good, Bram, please keep going,” he says hurriedly, pushing back in time to Bram’s thrusts, their skin getting sticky with sweat. Bram moans then, watching as Simon’s eyes flutter slightly, his throat bobbing against the arch. Bram feels entranced as he runs his fingers up Simon’s back to his shoulders, up to the line of his throat. The skin is warm there, and Bram can feel very single piece of bone and muscle as he runs his fingers along the line of Simon’s throat.

“Please,” Simon whispers, Bram able to feel when he swallows. Bram presses his fingers in slightly, and Simon whines as his body shudders. “Bram!”

Bram recalls a conversation they had, briefly, about this back when they’d first talked about these kind of things. Simon’s “maybe” echoes in his mind as he wraps his hand around Simon’s throat, keeping pressure off the middle and squeezing the sides. Simon elbows falter, and Bram finds himself holding Simon up by the grip of his hair as Simon comes. His yell is slightly choked off, pushed up against the pressure of Bram’s hand, and it’s the raspy hint in his voice that has Bram seeing stars as he orgasms.

He lets go of Simon’s hair and neck as soon as he comes, letting both of them fall down onto the bed unceremoniously. Bram rolls over onto his side as Simon collapses onto his stomach, his back moving as he breathes deeply. Bram’s chest expands as he pants, one of his hands covering half of his face as he tries to calm himself. He’s starting to see clearly again when Simon whimpers next to him.

“Bram,” Simon whispers, his voice far away, and Bram turns over instantly, slinging an arm and a leg over Simon.

“I’ve got you, I’m sorry babe,” Bram whispers, kissing the back of Simon’s head. He mentally kicks himself as he continues to kiss Simon’s hair where his hands had been, burying his nose in the softer spots. Simon sighs as Bram cuddles up close to him, laying half on top of Simon.

“’S’okay,” Simon slurs, and Bram shakes his head. He runs his fingers along Simon’s spine, the warmth of his skin grounding Bram in his post orgasm haze. His breathing is still a little choppy, and he’s feeling overly hot, but he knows that Simon needs him.

“Simon, love,” Bram starts, taking a few deep breaths before speaking again. “I’m too hot, so I’m going to roll off you a bit. But I’ll keep my hand on your back.”

Simon nods slightly and Bram shifts so his torso isn’t touching Simon’s, but his hand stays on Simon’s back, his foot still hooked around Simon’s calf. The relief is instant for Bram, and he’s able to breathe easier than before. He keeps moving his fingers along Simon’s back, applying gentle pressure to the muscles there. He leans over and kisses Simon’s shoulder, Simon sighing happily.

“I love you, so much Simon,” Bram whispers and Simon turns his head so he’s facing Bram. His eyes are slightly open and his lips are turned up slightly.

“Are you okay?” Simon slurs, and Bram shakes his head at him.

“I’m fine, don’t worry about me,” Bram says, and Simon frowns.

“You were breathing pretty hard there,” Simon mumbles, his voice starting to sound normal. Bram watches as Simon blinks a few times, turning over onto his side so he can scoot closer to Bram.

“I came pretty hard there,” Bram mumbles, and Simon laughs softly. He links their hands, fingers slotting together, and Bram smiles at the contact.

“Whatever would we do if we both went a little floaty after sex?” Simon jokes, his eyes flickering between Bram’s lips and his chest. Bram lifts his arm, jerking his head a bit, and Simon smiles as he scoots over to curl up against Bram’s chest. They both sigh happily at the contact. Simon’s heavy in Bram’s arms.

“We’d figure something out,” Bram says softly, pressing kisses along Simon’s hairline. He moves down to kiss Simon’s cheeks and jaw, both giggling softly as they melt into the mattress.

“How do you always know what I need?” Simon whispers as Bram kisses his mouth, both of them smiling slightly.

“You mean with the hair pulling?” Bram says, and Simon nods.

“And the… the throat… choking?”

“We’re calling it choking?”

“We can,” Simon mumbles, leaning in to kiss Bram.

“We only talked about that once,” Bram says, and Simon hums.

“We can talk about it some more, but that was definitely good,” Simon whispers, Bram shivering slightly at his words. Simon smirks at him. “I knew that was why you lost yourself.”

“Maybe,” Bram replies quietly, hiding his face a bit against Simon’s neck. Simon tightens his arms around Bram, sighing happily.

“I can’t believe you got a little floaty,” Simon mumbles against Bram’s ear, and Bram bites at Simon’s neck playfully.

“Not nearly as much as you,” Bram retorts, and Simon nods.

“Well, when you smack my ass, pull my hair, _and_ choke me a bit, can you blame me?” Simon says, Bram holding Simon tighter as he giggles.

_v._

The early morning sunlight is beginning to slant across their bed as Simon kisses down Bram’s chest, his hands following the line of Bram’s hips to the ‘v’ of his open legs. Bram shifts on the bed as Simon’s hands grip his thighs, pushing them apart slightly to allow Simon to lay down between them.

“Simon,” Bram whispers, watching as the light glints off the ring on Simon’s left hand. There’s a warm feeling in Bram’s chest as Simon shakes his head, holding his finger up to his lips as he settles between Bram’s legs. His hair is sticking up, fluffy because he slept on it wet, and there’s still a pillow crease in his cheek when he wraps his hand around the base of Bram’s dick.

Bram grips the pillow behind his head as Simon lowers his mouth around Bram, suckling at the head for a moment. His tongue is already moving, and Bram’s eyes threaten to roll back in his head at the sensation. Simon lets up after a moment and sinks down further, jaw slack as he works to take as much of Bram’s dick as he can into his mouth. When Bram manages to open his eyes, he digs his fingernails into his own skin at the sight of Simon looking up at him, eyes heavy.

“Fuck,” he breathes out, reaching with a shaky hand down to touch Simon’s cheek. Simon moans around Bram’s dick, his eyes fluttering as Bram runs his fingers up into Simon’s hair. He doesn’t pull or push, just lets his fingers rest there as Simon continues to work his mouth around Bram. Flattening his tongue, Simon pulls up until just the head is in his mouth again, and Bram’s abs clench. Simon seems to smirk around Bram’s dick before he sinks back down again, eyes closing as Bram hits the back of his throat.

Bram can’t take his eyes off Simon as he twists his head, pulling up slightly before sinking further down. Bram swears under his breath when he feels Simon’s throat relax, and he’s grateful for the tight hand at the base of his cock, keeping him from coming too soon.

When Simon’s mouth meets his hand, he looks up from under his eyelashes at Bram, little droplets of moisture clinging to them. Bram’s hand tightens in Simon’s hair at the sight and Simon’s eyes roll back in his head a bit. Bram shifts his hips slightly, and he feels the moment Simon hums, his eyes fluttering a little. Bram stares at Simon for a beat, eyes searching Simon’s face, before he shifts his hips again, pushing up into Simon’s mouth a bit.

Simon moans, nodding slightly, and Bram feels like he might die.

“Are you sure?” Bram asks, and Simon nods around Bram’s dick, finally letting go of the base. He moves his arms back so they’re down by his sides, eyes looking up at Bram expectantly. Swearing under his breath again, Bram uses the grip he has on Simon’s hair to pull him up slightly, giving himself enough to room to grind his hips up, fucking up into Simon’s mouth. It’s been awhile since they’ve done this, but Bram knows they both remember the signal to stop.

Simon doesn’t close his eyes as Bram starts to move a little faster, sliding his other hand into Simon’s hair to keep him steady. Simon moans around Bram’s dick when Bram holds down for a moment, and Bram has to bite his bottom lip when Simon swallows around him. He continues then, pulling Simon up enough to give himself room to move, and Simon’s eyes start to get heavier with each thrust. Bram plants his feet flat on the bed to give himself more leverage, boxing Simon’s head between his legs, and Bram gasps when a hand cups his balls.

“Oh, fuck,” he groans out, thrusting up into Simon’s mouth a few more times. “Si, I’m so close,” he warns, going to pull Simon off him, but Simon shakes his head. He squeezes Bram’s balls again and then Bram’s coming, spilling down the back of Simon’s throat as Simon works to swallow everything in his mouth. Bram can see a little bit slipping past his lips, and he lets go of Simon’s hair as his eyes roll back in his head. Simon’s lips make an obscene sound when they finally slip off Bram’s dick, Bram’s legs falling open as Simon rests his head against Bram’s thigh.

“Babe, baby, come here,” Bram says, making grabby hands at where Simon’s laying. Simon crawls up the bed until he can collapse into Bram’s waiting arms, his head tucking up under Bram’s chin easily. Bram kisses every spot of Simon his lips can reach. “I love you, I love you, I love you, god I love you, Simon.”

Simon hums, nose pressing against Bram’s neck. They’re quiet for a moment, both trying to catch their breath, arms locked around each other tightly. When Bram finally feels like he can speak without panting, he turns his head and presses his lips to Simon’s hair.

“What was that for?” Bram asks softly, and Simon shrugs one of his shoulders.

“Just because,” he whispers, and a shiver goes down Bram’s spine at the knowledge that Simon’s voice is going to be wrecked later.

“You let me do that, just because?” Bram asks, and Simon shrugs again. His body is still heavy in Bram’s arms, and he realizes that Simon might be a little too out of it to answer at the moment.

“Yeah,” Simon whispers, breath hot against Bram’s collarbone, and Bram smiles. He rubs his hand in the space between Simon’s shoulders, sliding his other hand into the hair at the back of Simon’s neck and massaging gently. Simon hums softly, body becoming more pliant, and Bram kisses his hair again.

“I have the best husband,” Bram whispers, and he can feel Simon smiling against his chest. “The very best, darling husband whom I love with all of my heart.”

“Yeah,” Simon repeats, voice a little breathy now, and Bram smiles as he turns a bit to wrap his arms around Simon better. He know it’ll be a moment before Simon comes back to him, so in the meantime, Bram thinks of ways to reciprocate.

_+1_

The room smells faintly of sugar as Bram’s hands grip the bed, his eyes squeezed shut. He wills his body to relax as Simon kisses down the slope of his back, hands gripping Bram’s ass, thumbs digging in. Bram shifts his hips, getting himself comfortable as Simon’s breath fans over his exposed skin.

“Bram, relax,” Simon whispers, and Bram huffs against the pillow under his head.

“I am relaxed, it’s just… been awhile,” Bram mumbles, and Simon chuckles.

“You mean like, a month. Since the last time I came to visit,” Simon clarifies, and Bram looks over his shoulder at his boyfriend. Simon’s smiling up at him, hair pushed back by a black headband. Bram feels himself melting a bit into the bed at the way Simon’s looking at him, all calm and serene, a little warmth in his eyes telling Bram all he really needs to know.

“Okay,” Bram whispers, and Simon smiles. Closing his eyes again, Bram tries to keep himself from jumping when Simon’s tongue touches his skin. He runs his tongue from near Bram’s balls up to the top of his ass, sucking gently at the soft skin around Bram’s hole.

“Simon,” Bram sighs, his body now completely relaxed as Simon continues his ministrations, hands warm on Bram’s ass. Simon flattens his tongue and pushes at Bram’s rim, the slickness of his tongue and Bram’s relaxed state letting Simon start to work Bram open slightly. Bram gasps at the sensation, pushing back against Simon’s face, wanting more. Simon holds him firm, pushing his hips back down into the bed, and Bram whines as tears build in his eyes.

“Stay still,” Simon says lowly against Bram’s skin, blowing air over the slick skin of Bram’s ass. Bram nods his head before Simon continues, sucking and licking at Bram’s rim with focused enthusiasm, a skill Bram has yet to perfect. He doesn’t have time to analyze anything though, because Simon’s gently easing a finger into Bram, and everything’s beginning to go a bit fuzzy.

“Oh, _god,_ ” Bram sighs as Simon sucks around his finger, tongue sliding in next to it to keep working at Bram. There’s steady pressure building in Bram’s stomach, and he wants to shift his hips to get any friction against his dick, but Simon’s low voice and strong hands keep Bram in place. The very thought that he can’t move, won’t move, because Simon’s keeping him still is enough to make Bram’s eyes tear up some more.

Simon slips in another finger, both fingers sliding further into Bram now, and Bram keens loudly when Simon finds his prostate. His hips shift a bit at the feeling, and he shudders when Simon pushes him back down into the bed, his hands strong on the back of Bram’s hips.

“What did I say?” Simon asks, and Bram makes a noise between a whine and a moan. Simon’s fingers dig into his hips, thumbs pressing against a bone, and Bram’s stomach muscles clench. Simon continues pushing his tongue against Bram’s rim, teeth grazing over the area. Bram’s hands are starting to tremble where they’re clenched in the sheets, and he knows Simon can tell how far gone he is.

“Simon, _please_ ,” Bram breathes, but he knows Simon hears him, twisting his fingers to press against Bram’s prostate again. He pulls his fingers out, just the tips pressed against the rim, his tongue working around the skin. He pushes in, Bram able to feel Simon’s nose pressing into his skin, one of Simon’s hands moving to spread Bram’s cheeks some more.

Bram’s so focused on the feeling of Simon’s tongue licking around his rim that he doesn’t hear the lube opening, doesn’t hear Simon slicking up his fingers. He gasps when Simon slides three fingers into him with ease, his middle finger crooking just right to rub against the bundle of nerves that make Bram’s eyes water some more. Bram’s legs shift, his mouth hanging open as he pants heavily, pushing up against Simon’s hands holding him down. He can feel himself leaking, his dick heavy and wet between his stomach and the sheets.

Between the pressure on his prostate, the feeling of Simon’s tongue on his sensitive skin, and the way Simon’s keeping his hips pressed to the mattress, Bram knows he’s impossibly close. He tries to shift his hips again, and this time, instead of pushing him farther down into the mattress, Simon lightly slaps Bram’s ass.

“I said no,” Simon says, and then Bram’s coming, his neck arching back as the pressure in his stomach finally releases. He feels himself clench around Simon’s tongue and fingers, but Simon continues at him through his release, finally letting Bram’s hips move as his back arches and his hips lift off the bed. Simon’s fingers shift inside of him, pressing a little deeper, and Bram cries out at the sensation, his body shaking as pleasure zips up his spine.

He collapses back onto the bed, unable to hold himself up as his arms and legs go weak. His head’s floating, eyes closed and mouth hanging open slightly as he tries to even out his breathing and come down from the best orgasm he’s had since Simon last visited him. He’s aware that Simon’s moving around him, and when he focuses on hearing, he realizes that Simon’s jerking himself off as he hovers above Bram.

“On my ass,” Bram manages to mumble, and Simon moans as he comes, warmth spreading over Bram’s already messy ass. Bram smiles slightly, his eyes still closed, as Simon lays down with his chest to Bram’s back, pressing kisses to Bram’s neck.

“Fuck, I love you so much,” Simon whispers as he kisses up Bram’s neck to his ear, and then to any part of Bram’s face he can reach. The weight of Simon on his body brings Bram back to himself a bit, and he pushes at the haze that’s settled in his mind to try to answer Simon. When his mouth doesn’t work, he settles for making what he hopes is a happy noise.

“I need to clean you up. Fuck, you’re a mess,” Simon says as he sits up, and Bram whimpers. He flexes his hands, bringing them down the bed a bit and making grabby hands at Simon. Bram can’t tell where he is, and he jumps when something wipes over his skin a few moments later.

“Simon,” he mumbles as the bed dips and Simon lays down next to him.

“I still have to clean off your front,” Simon says, and Bram shakes his head.

“Come back,” Bram whispers, and it’s a second before Simon seems to understand what’s going on, and then he drapes himself across Bram’s back again, his lips pressing kisses to his shoulder.

“I’m sorry babe, are you all floaty? I’ve got you, I’m so sorry I left,” Simon whispers as he continues to kiss Bram’s skin, and Bram shakes his head.

“’S’okay,” he says, and Simon hums. He wraps his arms around Bram, gently turning him over and cuddling Bram up against his chest. Bram sighs as Simon kisses his face.

“I’ve got you, babe. I love you so much,” Simon whispers, Bram pushing at his eyes until they open enough to see the pale skin of Simon’s collarbones. Pursing his lips, Bram’s able to press a soft kiss to Simon’s chest.

The haze in his head is beginning to clear at the warmth of Simon’s arms, and it helps when Simon pulls the blanket back up over their bodies. The room is beginning to cool down now that they aren’t having sex, the sweat on their bodies cold. Bram flexes his hand where it’s pinned against Simon’s sternum, moving his arm to wrap around Simon when his arm comes back to him. His body’s feeling heavy again, and he tilts his head back so he can see Simon.

“Hi,” Simon whispers when their eyes meet, and Bram’s chest fills with butterflies. Simon’s taken off his headband and washed off his face, his eyes clear and bright as they stare down at Bram. He doesn’t know if Simon brushed his teeth in the time he was off the bed, so Bram settles for bending up to kiss Simon’s jaw.

“I love you,” Bram whispers, and Simon smiles at him.

“I brushed,” he says, and Bram sighs happily as they lean in, their lips meeting gently as Simon pulls Bram even closer.

“I love you even more,” Bram mumbles against Simon’s lips, both laughing softly.

“Are you okay? I didn’t know that would happen to you,” Simon says softly, and Bram shrugs his shoulder. He nuzzles his nose against Simon’s jaw, closing his eyes as a feeling of calm washes over him.

“I didn’t know either,” Bram replies, their voices no louder than the space between them.

“Did I do okay? Are you feeling okay?” Simon asks, and Bram nods.

“Once you came back and laid on top of me, it was perfect.”

“I feel bad that I left,” Simon mumbles and Bram leans up to kiss him.

“You didn’t know. It’s fine,” Bram reassures him and then Simon kisses him again, the conversation derailed for a bit as their lips slide together slowly, both loathe to break apart. Simon’s hands splay the length of Bram’s back, holding him tight as Bram sneaks a hand up between them to touch his fingertips to Simon’s jaw.

“I guess that’s the new goal then, huh?” Simon jokes as they break apart to breath deeply, chests pressing together as they expand. Bram shakes his head.

“Only if you hold me like this after,” Bram replies, smiling as Simon’s eyes soften.

“Always, babe,” Simon says, and Bram hums happily.

 


End file.
